1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detent hood hinge that can maintain an open state by itself when a hood is opened. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detent hood hinge that can maintain the open state, even if a stay rod or a gas lifter for supporting the load of the hood in the conventional structure is removed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in an engine room of a passenger vehicle, a hood is covered on the upper side to protect the internal components and execute the sound insulating and sound absorbing functions. Although the hood can have various shapes and opening and closing forms depending on the arrangement forms of the engine and a vehicle model, generally, the hood has a structure in which a rear side is rotatably coupled to a hinge bracket fixed to a vehicle body via a hinge arm, a front side opened by being raised, and the rotation is regulated by unity of a striker and a latch.
The hood is opened during maintenance of the vehicle and replenishment of consumables, and is configured (conventionally) so that the load of the hood is supported by a stay rod, a gas lifter or the like to maintain the opened state.
However, there has been a problem in that, in order to mount the stay rod, the gas lifter or the like, it is necessary to provide an additional mounting space, and the cost of production also increases.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide a detent hood hinge which can voluntarily support the rotation of the hinge arm connected to the hood so as to be able to remove the conventional stay rod, the gas lifter or the like for supporting the load of the hood.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.